1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording paper on which printing can be performed by general recording materials such as a toner and ink, and which contains a magnetic material for emitting a signal that is detectable by a detection device.
2. Related Art
Printed matter and documents containing a magnetic material that is detectable by a magnetic detector have conventionally been studied for the purpose of preventing forgery and affirming the validity of printed information.